


exploration

by celestialfluff (stariousfalls)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Kinda body worship?), (she do the booty grab guys), Altean Body Markings, Body Exploration, Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stariousfalls/pseuds/celestialfluff
Summary: He was so mesmerized by the sight of her markings, as it was something he’d never seen before – and they fit her perfectly.





	exploration

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Allura has more Altean markings across her whole body, and it just kinda turned into this as a result. Hope you enjoy reading. :')
> 
> Beta'd by obscurio! (Thank you, friend!! <3)

It was moments like these that they could treasure: wrapped in each other’s arms, enveloped by the consoling warmth their bodies shared underneath the covers. Normally, they’d just merely sleep beside each other with the occasional comforting, and cuddling after sudden nightmares. Allura never hesitated to pull her quivering lover into her arms as soon as she’d wake to the sound of his agonizing screams, and always tried to soothe him by rubbing gentle circles into his back. Eventually, he’d end up falling back asleep to the comforting scent of her, and the soft Altean lullabies she always hummed into his ear.

However, tonight would the night they’d grow a little bolder.

It started with some soft touches, kisses and the occasional moans they elicited from each other. The situation quickly turned into a period of desperate exploration from the both of them; which resulted in Shiro’s shirt, pajama bottoms, and boxers being taken off and thrown somewhere across the room – long forgotten.

Ultimately Shiro’s hands found themselves at her waist and began to slide her nightgown up, until something pink caught his eye. Shiro gazed upon her ankles, discovering small lined patterns that were painted the same color as the unique triangle marks on her face. Those same marks that he found so unique and beautiful, were unlike anything he’d ever seen on anyone back on Earth.

It was the small things he picked up from Allura (and Coran) that always had him curious over her culture.

As he continued to pull the silky fabric up to her waist, he found more curled lines of pink etched across the outside of her legs and thighs.

"You have more markings?" He asked breathlessly.

Shiro was awestruck as his eyes raked her body. He ran his fingers along the outside of her thighs, tracing every curve and shape of the pink swirled lines that covered them. And he smiled lovingly when he heard a hum of approval from the woman beneath him.

He couldn’t help letting his hands travel along her body. He was so mesmerized by the sight of her markings, as it was something he’d never seen before – and they fit her  _ perfectly _ . Allura was full of so many pleasant surprises, and it took his breath away every time. And this was no exception.

Were there other places where he’d find more? Before Shiro could try pulling her nightgown up even further along her body, Allura had already gotten the hint and beat him to it. She briefly elevated herself off the mattress so she could tug the article of clothing up and off her, discarding it to the floor near the bed.

She grinned. "So, I'm assuming no one on Earth have any markings like these on their bodies?”

He shook his head. “Not that I’ve ever seen – maybe besides tattoos.” Shiro quietly mumbled to himself, but Allura’s ears picked up on the foreign word.

Allura’s brows knitted together in confusion. “Tattoos?”

“It’s like having something written or drawn on your body, but it’s in some kind of permanent ink. It’s pretty painful, from what I’ve heard. Once you get them put on by a tattoo artist, you can’t get them off.” Shiro informed her, and watched her tilt her head curiously (which he always found irresistibly adorable).

“Ah, I see. So earthlings don’t have any marks that they’re born with?”

He shrugged. “Well, there  _ are _ birthmarks. Humans are at least born with a little abnormal mark – or more than one – which you’d normally find somewhere random on your body.”

Allura turned her head to the side to try and get a quick scan down along his back, looking for something that matched his description. Her eyes immediately locked onto an abnormal marking just on the side of his buttocks.  _ Bingo _ .

“You mean like this one?” She quietly purred, before grabbing his ass.

She smirked when she heard him softly hiss through clenched teeth, which followed by a guttural growl.

“ _ A-Allura,” _ he deeply groaned before leaning down to capture her lips.

Allura edged him on by sliding her arms up his bare chest, and he gladly took the hint. His hands trailed tantalizingly down to her sides and curled around her back to unlatch her bra; expecting to find more markings, but the view of her exposed breasts told him otherwise. No marks present – not that it mattered, though.

Still, he couldn’t resist the temptation of toying with her a little bit.

He blinked. "Huh. Not what I was expecting."

"And just  _ what _ were you expecting, exactly?" Allura asked slyly, a playful grin widening across her lips.

She saw his puzzled expression and softly giggled, which pulled him out of his trance.

"What's so funny?" Shiro then teased with a half-smirk.

"Oh, nothing," she glanced to the side, pursing her lips and pretending to pout.

Before he could continue his interrogation and let himself explore her body further, something caught his eye. Suddenly, parts of Allura's body began to emanate a light magenta-colored hue, causing Shiro's hands to stop in their tracks. The markings across her body; ‘ _ are they... _ **_glowing_ ** _?’ _

Again, it was unlike anything he'd ever seen. Nothing he'd ever known back on Earth. Sure, earthlings had  _ birthmarks _ , but nothing near as fascinating as what the woman lying beneath him had imprinted amongst her body. It was like she had been marked by the gods and goddesses from above.

He thought she couldn't look anymore stunning —  _ he was wrong _ . It completely took his breath away, watching her body literally softly gleam like a star before his very eyes.

His thumbs lightly brushed over the celestial glowing marks under her bare breasts, taking note of the shuddering breath he earned from her. Allura wrapped her arms around Shiro's broad shoulders, pulling him closer to her so she could whisper in his ear:

"I forgot to mention, Shiro,” her soft breath tickled his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “When an Altean is overjoyed and relaxed with a lover, their markings may tend to glow." 

"So is this something you'd only show in private with someone you trust?"

Shiro pulled back and saw Allura nod, and beam up at him. Her pink markings burned brighter, which only continued to mesmerize him. Shiro glanced up to stare tenderly into her eyes, taking note over how they sparkled like diamonds – only for him.

"Well, princess – I'm honored," he said huskily, winking at her.

He took pride in the way her cheeks softly flushed because of him, and he immediately bent down to capture her lips with his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
